


You love this nerd

by Stuck_in_a_dream



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Human Kara, Kara tops, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, Supergirl? More like supergay, bisexual kara, lena the lesbian, lip biting, mentions of Sanvers, sleepover, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_a_dream/pseuds/Stuck_in_a_dream
Summary: *is bad at summaries* Kara spends the night at her girlfriend's house when her mom isn't home, ;)





	You love this nerd

She was supposed to be finishing her homework, but she just couldn't stop thinking about those emerald eyes that just seemed to make everything else disappear. 

"Earth to Kara" She hears Alex say from behind her

"Oh hey, sorry I hadn't realized you walked in" 

"I know that look" 

Kara gives Alex a confused look

"The look in your eyes when you talk about Lena, or when you see Lena, or you think about Lena. Just admit that you're completely and utterly in love with her."

Kara's eyes go wide 

"W-what? I have n-no idea what you're talking about. I'm s-straight, definitely straight and Lena and I don't like each other like at all. Wait, no I mean, we don't like each other like that, we're both completely straight...." Kara stutters trying to convince her nagging sister 

"Yeah okay, and Maggie and I are just gal pals"

"Wait, what?!"

Kara's phone starts ringing 

"Speak of the devil" Alex says picking it up

"Hey give me that!" Kara protests reaching for her phone 

Alex answers and puts it on speaker 

"Hey babe," says Lena's voice through the phone 

Alex smirks looking satisfied and tosses the phone to Kara who rolls her eyes as she turns the speaker off

"Hey Lee,"  
Alex leaves the room chuckling to herself.   
"So are you planning on doing anything tonight?" Lena asks

"Not really, just finishing up some homework."

"Kara, it's Friday"

"Well if I finish it today I won't have to deal with it last minute"

"You're such a nerd"

"Yeah, but you love this nerd"

Lena laughs at her response, damn Kara could never stop loving that laugh.

"Yes, I love this nerd. So how about you put off that homework for a day and come sleep at my house, Lillian won't be home all weekend because she has some business thing out of state, and we could do whatever we want."

"Well, who could say no to that? I'll check in with my mom to make sure it's okay, I'll text you when I'm on my way"

"Alright...I'll see you soon, beautiful"

Kara giggles before hanging up. God she loves that girl

.......

 

After 10 minutes of trying to decide if she would bring leggings to sleep in to show off her curves or her short shorts to show off her legs, she finally decided to wear the shorts to sleep in and the leggings tomorrow. Alex mocked her for wearing Lena's leather jacket as she walked out the house. 

She got to her house, (which was slightly intimidating considering her family is rich so her house is huge) and walked to the door, before she could even knock, Lena opens it and suddenly Kara forgets how to breathe. Lena is wearing tight black leggings and a tight black crop top and dark red lip stick. She bites her lip not meant too when she realizes her girlfriend isn't wearing a bra. 

"Hello gorgeous.. somebody looks sexy in leather" Lena says then winks 

Kara giggles as she feels her cheeks go red

"And somebody look hot as hell in black"

Lena smirks as she pulls her girlfriend inside and into the living room and pushes her down onto the coach and immediately her lips are on Kara's. She licks the girls lips, asking for permission and Kara obliges by opening her mouth and letting Lena's tongue slip in.   
She opens her legs so Lena can sit between them. Kara's hands are on her hips, slowly moving upwards under Lena's shirt. She moans into Kara's mouth and she bites Lena's lip, maybe a bit too hard.

Lena flinches slightly and Kara pulls her head back

"I'm sorry! Was that too hard? Are you okay?"

Lena laughs 

"I'm fine, Kara" 

Her bottom lip starts bleeding just a little, Kara looks terrified and hurries to get a napkin while Lena just laughs at her telling her that she's fine. Kara still feels guilty but she's happy to hear that laugh. 

Kara hands Lena the napkin and apologizes again   
"Maybe we should save this for later..we could go in the hot tub.." Lena suggests

"But I didn't bring a bathing suit"

"Don't worry, I have something that would look amazing on you" Lena says with a wink

......

 

Kara finished putting on the bikini, the top half was blue and the bottom was dark red, both parts with a gold outline. She walked out the closet and Lena bit her lip at the sight of the blonde showing so much skin. 

"You don't look too bad yourself" Kara says to the dark haired girl who's wearing an all black bikini. 

They walk out to the hot tub together, than just sit and talk for hours. 

"So who was that homework from? I don't remember being assigned anything due Monday."

"It was our essay from Mr. Jones, about the theory of the multi verse"

"Kara, that's due in a month!" Lena says laughing 

"I know that! I like getting things done early, so I'm able to spend more time with this girl I really like"

"Oh really? What's she like?" Lena flirts 

"Oh you know, smart, gorgeous, funny, and her eyes just..they get me every time"

"She sounds hot, what's this mystery girls name" Lena says smirking 

"Her name is L....ucy Lane"

Lena splashes water at her girlfriend's face, while she just giggles. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Kara says kissing the dark haired girls cheek who just rolls her eyes

"Speaking of the theory of the multi verse, do you believe it? I think it's total bullshit" 

"Well some people don't believe I exist either so who's to say it's wrong" Kara responds 

Lena raises an eyebrow   
"What are you some kind of alien? She asks

"I might as well be, I'm bisexual" both girls burst out laughing than talk about what their super hero names would be if they were aliens, Lena insists on being called SuperGay

"It's getting dark, we should get inside" 

......

 

After they finish drying off, and going to Lena's bedroom, Lena asks Kara to untie the top half of her bikini. Which she does without hesitation, letting the black top fall to the floor. 

Kara's breath catches in her throat as her girlfriend turns around pressing her bare chest against her's. The blonde pulls her top off so fast she nearly rips it. Lena pushes her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. 

Lena's fingers brush against Kara's hip, about to pull her bikini bottoms down 

"Wait.." Kara stops her "who's top and who's bottom?"

Which sends Lena into a laughing fit 

"Kara, considering you have to ask what do you think?"

Kara pretends to be offended 

"You don't think I could top?"

Lena just chuckles until Kara surprises her by picking her up. Her eyes widen but she still wraps her legs around the taller girls waist. 

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong" she whispers into Lena's ear, placing her down on the bed. 

......

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave what happens next up to your imagination, also this is my first fanfiction I'm sorry if it sucks. Also if you do like this and have writing prompts or ideas you'd like me to write please comment here or dm me on instagram (@stuck_in_a_dream )


End file.
